A Prior Meeting
by Charmaine
Summary: Eowyn and Faramir meet five years before the war of the ring when he comes to Rohan to celebrate Theoden's birthday


"Ah Faramir there you are." The Steward appeared to be in a good mood to the court that surrounded him but his son could see through the charade to what lied beneath. Slight anger and impatience at his delayed arrival.  
"I am sorry sir I was caught up in a minor skirmish before I could leave Ithilien." Faramir explained as he sketched a bow knowing that it would not appease his father as nothing rarely did when it came to his youngest son.  
"Yes well nothing to be done about that now, I have an errand for you." Denethor proclaimed with all the pomp and ceremony at his disposal as ruling Steward of Gondor.  
"Yes sir whatever you wish." Faramir answered dutifully as was expected. While he had a mind of his own and often disagreed with his father there was no point in doing so publicly which would merely serve to embarrass his father and gain punishment for himself.  
"The King of Rohan will be celebrating his birthday in two weeks. There will be celebrations throughout his kingdom during this time and I wish for you to take a gift to Theoden as a gesture of goodwill and a remembrance of alliances between his land and ours." They were the instructions given yet Faramir knew that the excursion would be little more than an opportunity for Denethor to spy on Theoden and gain more knowledge of his doings.  
"When am I to leave my lord?" Faramir asked.  
"As soon as you can be made ready." Came the answer letting Faramir know that delays would be frowned upon as he was already late coming from Ithilien.  
"And what of the rangers of Ithilien?" He would not abandon his friends and comrades in arms to be leaderless in the barren lands so close to the enemy.  
"Boromir shall take over the captaincy of the rangers as well as the soldiers in Osgiliath. It is high time he was given more responsibility if he is to be Steward one day." The reminder given to Faramir as to his status was meant to wound however he took it not for he did not begrudge his brother the responsibility of ruling Gondor after their father. Boromir was a magnificent soldier and a fit and able captain and would make an admirable Steward, much more so than himself. However he was slightly saddened to be leaving the company of the rangers for such a period of time, for he would likely be gone a month at least.   
"Yes sir. I will leave as soon as I have refreshed myself somewhat." Faramir bowed again as he took leave of his father and the court.  
A mere two hours later after hurriedly packing some belongings for the trip, washing and partaking of a light meal Faramir was once again on his brown stallion Lossetal, and heading away from the city walls towards Rohan.  
  
The leagues were long from Minas Tirith and though Faramir pushed himself and his horse hard it was still 6 days before he reached the lands of Rohan and was escorted to Edoras and the king by Eomer, third Marshal of the Riddermark, who had been patrolling the Eastern borders.  
"Halt! These are the lands of the King of the Mark, declare yourself and your intentions!" The command rang out in the dusk, and Faramir could see a company of riders surrounding him.  
"I am Faramir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. I come with a gift to celebrate the birth of your king Theoden." Faramir's words rang out into the night proud and strong as was his bearing.  
One of the horsemen dismounted and walked over to where Faramir was standing beside his horse.  
"I am Èomèr, Third Marshal of the Riddermark, and nephew to King Theoden. Welcome to Rohan Lord Faramir." He spoke in the western tongue as a courtesy yet Faramir had no need of it since he was learned in many languages and could understand their own language.  
"Many thanks Èomèr. However I am no lord, please call me Faramir." Faramir returned the man's bow.  
"Faramir it is then. Come let us escort you to Edoras and present you to the king." Èomèr laughed and strode back to his horse to mount and lead the company forward again with Faramir riding beside him as their guest.  
"That is a fair horse that bears you." Èomèr commented engaging his guest in conversation.  
"Yes it is one of the best in the city of Minas Tirith, for it comes of the stables of the Steward. But I hear that the kingdom of Rohan has the fairest horses of all." Faramir replied not wishing to be rude.  
"So it has." Èomèr agreed without remorse and the two laughed at his pride in his country's fame.   
"There ahead lies Edoras and the court of the King." Èomèr exclaimed, drawing Faramir's attention to the top of the mountain before them where a golden house sat with the head of a horse symbolising the kinsmanship between the Rohirrim and their horses.  
"It is most beautiful." Faramir complimented, thinking that while it did not rival the sheer history and glory of the Tower of the Guard it had a beauty all of its own.  
"Indeed, continue to speak so and you shall earn the favour of all of Rohan." Èomèr teased but was pleased that this high born man thought their hall beautiful.  
"Ah and then I will be able to complete my plan to take the kingdom of Rohan for my own." Faramir laughed, the rare wit he showed coming through and causing Èomèr to roar with laughter.  
"You are quick and sharp. I believe we shall get along well together." Èomèr said forming the friendship between them.  
The company continued up the mountain to the Golden Hall of Meduseld, the soldiers again marvelling at how their marshal could be so gay towards friends and yet so fearsome in anger.  
"Èomèr it is good to see you again, you were not expected back so soon." The man before the doors to the hall greeted the marshal while looking curiously at his companion.  
"Hama my good man I have brought a fair guest for our king's birthday." Èomèr exclaimed gesturing to Faramir, having already guessed that such attention embarrassed the man of Gondor.  
"That is good news however all swords must be left by the doors." Hama stepped in front of the door to bar the way as Èomèr went to make his way inside.  
"Surely you do not mean I must leave Guthwine outside to gather rust?" Èomèr exclaimed, his face hardening and Faramir caught a glimpse of what he may look like in anger.  
"Nay Èomèr you are a Marshal of the Mark, however strangers weapons must be surrendered at the door." Hama insisted and Faramir got his first inkling of disquiet.  
"Nonsense my good man, this is Faramir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. You would not have us insult such a guest by insisting he surrender his sword, which is for protection only." Èomèr declared still smiling but with an air that suggested he was used to being obeyed.  
"If you will take responsibility for him then he may pass through." Hama relented.  
"While there is no need to take responsibility since he means no harm I shall do so if it will let us pass." Èomèr said impatience clear in his tone.  
"I am sorry sirs but I must follow orders." Hama apologised to them both, clearly uncomfortable with the orders.  
"Of course you must. Worry not, I will give no cause to regret letting me keep possession of my sword." Faramir promised as they passed the door warden by and entered the hall.  
"Hail Theoden King! I have returned from patrolling the eastern borders and brought a guest, Faramir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor to your halls." Èomèr addressed Theoden and bowed before stepping aside to allow Faramir an audience with the king.  
"Welcome Faramir. What errand brings you many miles from your home in Gondor to the Kingdom of Rohan?" The king asked, looking old but still speaking with the authority of his office.  
"I come with a gift from Denethor, Steward of Gondor, for the celebrations of the birth of King Theoden of Rohan." Faramir answered, sounding very much like a lord of his people.  
"While you were unlooked for we are honoured to have you here in Edoras, Faramir son of the Steward of Gondor. I have no doubt you are tired from your long journey and therefore I give you leave to depart and seek rest before dinner. This is my niece Èowyn. She will show you to our guest quarters." Theoden welcomed and dismissed him and a young lady with fair skin, golden hair and sharp blue eyes came forward to guide him.  
"This way my lord." She beckoned for him to follow her, casting a smile at Èomèr as they left the hall.  
"Please call me Faramir my lady." He said bowing before her.  
"Very well then you must call me Èowyn." She said with a grin.  
"This conversation is very like one I had not long ago, are you related to Èomèr?" He asked with a smile.  
"Yes he is my elder brother." Èowyn answered, leading him along the corridors of the hall.  
"I hope I have not arrived late for the celebrations? I was only informed of my attendance at the latest hour." Faramir asked hoping he had not given offence in any way.  
"Oh no the King's birthday is not for another two weeks, indeed you are early." Èowyn replied with a gentle smile that turned into a quickly hidden grimace as a short, dark man came upon them.  
"Lady Èowyn." He greeted her courteously enough yet Faramir was filled with a sort of disgust at the sight of the man. Whether it was the way his eyes always looked upon the lady and not always resting on her face as was polite, or his general manner of appearance, which was shabby to say the least he did not know.  
"My Lord, this is Grima, one of the King's counsellors. Grima may I present to you the Lord Faramir, son of the Steward of Gondor." Èowyn introduced the two men, hoping that Faramir did not mind the ceremony with which she had presented him after his entreaty to simply address him as Faramir.  
"Faramir? Ah you are the second son of Denethor are you not?" Grima asked in a manner that Faramir could not help but feel was meant to be insulting.  
"That I am Grima." Faramir kept his voice even displaying naught of his emotions yet his words were short and to the point, not giving the man any sort of title as one was not presented to him by the lady and he had no wish to compliment the man.  
"And what is the son of the Steward of Gondor doing in the Mark?" He asked as if he had the right to such knowledge.  
"I have come for the King's birthday celebrations, surely if you are advisor to the King you realise what good friends Rohan and Gondor have always been?" Faramir parried, knowing how such a comment would be taken. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Lady putting her hand to her mouth to stave off a grin as it seemed.  
"We must continue on sir, good day Grima." Èowyn managed to voice the polite words without choking in front of their guest.  
"Of course I shall see you at dinner lady. And you sir." Grima barely spoke to Faramir glad to be out of his presence. That one was too smart for his own good. Hopefully he would be gone soon, but Grima could see that he would have to work on turning the king against Gondor once the man had left, it would do no good to have Gondor interfering in the politics of Rohan.  
Faramir was also happy to be rid of the other's presence, left with an unclean feeling after a minute of talking to him, and so was the Lady of Rohan if her shiver was anything to go by.  
"Are you alright Lady?" He asked concerned for her welfare.  
"Yes I am fine My Lord, a slight chill is all." Èowyn managed a weak smile for his benefit but Faramir could see that something was bothering her.  
"I thought it was meant to be Faramir?" He gently reminded her, trying to distract her from her troubles, which he did not believe she would share with a stranger.  
"Sorry My... Faramir." She giggled a little at the face he pulled when she almost called him my lord again and he felt he had succeeded in his mission.  
"Here are your rooms Faramir, I hope they will be to your liking." Èowyn opened the door to a suite of rooms made of wood and decorated in green, white and gold, which were the colours of the house.  
"Thank you Èowyn they are most pleasant. I will sleep peacefully here." Faramir walked around the room and found his bags had already been placed there for him.  
"Dinner will be served at the seventh hour if you wish to join us. However if you are too fatigued from your journey I can arrange for a tray to be brought to you here." Èowyn informed him, wanting such a distinguished guest to have all he could desire.  
"I shall join you for dinner if perhaps you could have someone wake me before and guide me to the dining hall?" Faramir asked, not wishing to insult his host and be rude.  
"Of course My Lord. Faramir." She corrected herself at his admonishing look.  
"Thank you."  
"I shall see you at dinner, enjoy your rest." Èowyn did him a courtesy and took her leave to prepare for the night's dinner as it would no doubt be more of a feast in honour of their guest. 


End file.
